


Monkey Zero

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Monkey Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wakes up tied up in an abandoned building. As he waits to be rescued the stifling environment starts to play tricks on his mind.<br/>Disclaimer: I am not tell tell games. I don't own the walking dead.<br/>I am not tatu. I don't own Obezyanka Nol (Monkey Zero).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

         

 

          Lee opened his eyes to find himself trapped in an old building. The place was dark due to no electricity, and the only light was the sun reflecting from the windows. He tried to get up only to realize that he was tied up and couldn’t move. He thought of Clementine and the others and how worried they’d be: especially Clementine. He thought of Kenny who was probably cursing him at this moment for being missing.

          _No one can blame anyone_

_The moon is reflected in each puddle_

_There are no more coordinates_

_That I can use to find you_

          “Well I guess I’ll be here a while. Might as well get comfortable.” He muttered as he looked around for a knife or something to cut the ropes. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. Whoever had him here was smart: they left no way for him to escape.

          “Where are you Kenny? You’re not angry enough with me to leave me are you?” He said to the empty air.

_I’m still not there and you’re not here_

_The clouds foolishly miss each other_

_A monkey, you are for now_

_Monkey, and I’m alive for now._

          Clementine stares at Ben with a worried look on her face.

          “We have to find him, he can’t be dead. I can’t lose anyone else!” She cried.

          “No don’t cry we’ll find him!” Ben tried to comfort her.

Lee thought of Clementine and how worried she probably is.

Memories of Kenny yelling at him played through his mind as he held his ears and shook trying to keep his sanity.

_You’re my cheerful pain_

_You’re my funny pain_

_I’m monkey zero_

_You’re monkey zero_

          “Lee wherever you are you better be _alive!_ ” Kenny growled as they went out and looked for him. Lee looked at the ropes keeping him restrained to this building and sighed.

_Honest psychos don’t need healing_

_Neither of us will be set free_

_We can’t give up this anguish_

_Monkeys will live in prison_

          “Leeeee why didn’t you save meee?” Duck’s spirit cried out.

          “I-I tried to!” Lee screamed at the Spirit.

          “No you didn’t! You were very eager to get rid of me weren’t you!” The angry spirit shouted.

          “STOP IT!” Lee screamed at the spirit. Duck laughed and faded away as Lee started to snap.

_Monkeys will live in prison_

_Love for everyone and anguish for monkeys_

_You’re the monkey in my dreams_

_Monkey—I’ll be in your dreams_

          “You could have saved my son but you didn’t.” Katjaa’s spirited growled at Lee.

          “IT WAS TOO LATE TO HELP HIM!” Lee screamed to the empty room. Katjaa slapped him as she faded away with Duck. At this point Lee was to his breaking point as tears dripped from his eyes.

_You’re my cheerful pain_

_You’re my funny pain_

_I’m monkey zero_

_You’re monkey zero_

          “Look at yourself Lee. You’ve been strong since the beginning and here you are at your breaking point.” His mind taunted.

          “SHUT UP!” he screamed to the empty room.

_You’re my cheerful pain_

_You’re my funny pain_

_I’m monkey zero_

_You’re monkey zero_

          Kenny, Clementine, Omid, Christa, and Ben had been looking all over until they came across an old building near what used to be a train station. They walked around the back when they spotted something in the window. Lee was sitting in a corner tied up though something wasn’t right. He wasn’t struggling at all, which is so unlike the Lee Kenny had come to know.

          “Lee! Lee!” He called to the window though he didn’t respond to him. Lee stared at the wall of the room though he wasn’t really seeing anything. When they finally did get to him they all ran to him.

          “Lee you’re alright!” Clementine cried with happiness.

          “Uh Lee?” Ben asked, waving his hand in his face.

          “Why don’t we get him untied first?” Kenny suggested as he cut away at the ropes. Eventually Lee was free and he stood up, though he was silent as more flashbacks began to haunt him.

          “Snap out of it!” Kenny shrieked, slapping him.

          “OW! Glad to see you too Kenny!” Lee complained. The way he said it was funny and caused all of them to burst out into laughter.

          “What?” Lee asked, confused.

          “A-hem. You alright?” Kenny asked, looking him over. Lee’s wrists and legs were covered in rope burns, but other than that he seemed physically okay.

          “Oh by the way Duck says hi.” Lee told him.

          “Excuse me?” Kenny asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

          “Duck…Says…Hi.” Lee repeated.

          “Great he’s gone crazy while being locked up in here.” Kenny groaned as they went back to the motor inn.

 

 


	2. Ya Soshla S Uma [I have lost my mind]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny is grieving Katjaa and hasn't been sleeping. The others try to get him to sleep but it was to no avail.

 

          Back at the Motor Inn Kenny wasn’t doing very well. He was curled up in a corner being haunted by Katjaa’s suicide. Katjaa visited him again, though Kenny couldn’t see her. Tears poured from the transparent Katjaa’s eyes as she could only watch.

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

_I’VE LOST MY MIND!_

          “Lee I know you can see me, you’ve got to get a message to him!” Katjaa begged. Lee grabbed a pen and paper and let Katjaa take over his hand.

 _Kenny, I know you miss me, but you’ve got to move on. I love you, but I don’t want to see you this way anymore._ She wrote, letting go of Lee after she made him put it on Kenny’s favorite desk.

          _I am all gone_

_It is very serious_

_Situation HELP_

_Situation SOS_

          Kenny screamed and punched the wall. Tears poured from his eyes which caused Ben to jump.

          “Kenny? What’s the matter?” Ben asked after his heart restarted.

          “WHY Katjaa just why?! What did you think that would accomplish huh?” Kenny screamed to the air.

         “ _I wanted to be with Duck._ ” Katjaa’s spirited whispered to Kenny, causing him to scream.

_I cannot understand myself_

_Where did you appear from?_

_Why, why?_

_Had I noticed you_

         “What is it Kenny?” Clementine asked, when she noticed the dark circles around his eyes.

_Has he not been sleeping?_

Kenny was beyond tired—He hadn’t slept in God knows how long. He wasn’t tired-- no. He felt like a Walker minus the appetite for human flesh.

_The light is shutting down_

_I am flying somewhere_

_Without you there is no me_

_I don’t want anything_

          “Jesus Kenny when was the last time you _slept_?” Lee asked, not liking the dark circles around his eyes.

          “You don’t _get_ it do you? I don’t _want_ to sleep! Sleep is when the hell starts!” Kenny screamed.

_It is the slow poison_

_It is making me crazy_

_But they say it is all my fault_

_But they say it is all my fault_

          “Listen bud Katjaa would want you to take care of yourself, and not sleeping isn’t taking care of yourself.” Christa told him, trying to get him to sleep.

          “I SAID NO!” He screamed, throwing Katjaa’s picture at the wall in anger.

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

_I’VE LOST MY MIND_

_I NEED HER_

“Kenny! That’s it! You need sleep and you need sleep now!” Omid growled, getting fed up with Kenny’s stubbornness.

Kenny walked over to where he had thrown her picture and picked it up realizing what he had done. He was silent as he picked up the picture, and the broken glass from the floor.

_Without you I am not myself_

_Without you there is no me_

_But they say,_

_they say, It is delirium_

          “You did this Kenny. You broke it. You know she’ll be angry with you.” Kenny muttered to himself.

          “Uhhh…”Ben said, now frightened of Kenny. Kenny could see the sun coming up, which caused him to start crying in memory of Katjaa.

_It is poison from the sun_

_golden beams_

_But they say_

_It needs to be cured_

“Kenny don’t cry. Crying makes me sad.” Clementine begged, trying to comfort him. Kenny wanted to sleep—oh yes he wanted to sleep but he was haunted with night terrors.

          _I did try to forget, to the end and down_

_I did count the poles, and confused birds._

_Without you there is no me, Let me go, let me go._

_To the corner and down, Mom, Dad, forgive me_

          Kenny knew that if he would just sleep he would feel better but who could sleep when they experienced night terrors every time they closed their eyes?

He was once again haunted by the dead image of his wife, which caused him to cry out.

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

Kenny stared at the wall and blinked when the walls turned red like blood. He watched a clock turn to one, then two minutes after five, though no one else was seeing it.

_1, 2 go after 5_

_Mom, Dad, forgive me_

_I’ve lost my mind_

_1, 2 go after 5_

_Mom, Dad forgive me_

_I’ve lost my mind_

          “Kenny? Kenny! What is it?” Ben asked, concerned by his sudden lack of response.

Kenny stared at the picture of his wife in silence.

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

_I need her, I need her_

          Kenny heard her screaming and started muttering to himself.

          “No stop it, Katjaa!” He muttered incoherently.

          “KENNY!” Lee screamed at the top of his lungs trying to get through to him.

_I’ve lost my mind, I’ve lost my mind_

          “What? Huh?” Kenny blinked as everything became much clearer to him.

          “Kenny, let’s get some sleep eh?” Ben asked, yawning as all but Kenny went to sleep as usual. The next day Kenny still hadn’t slept and he climbed over to the bell tower intending on ringing it to distract Walkers. He made it there, but before he could actually ring the bell he passed out from lack of sleep. He ended up hitting his head in the process as well.

          It was almost morning and Kenny hadn’t come down from the bell tower.

          “Guys where’s Kenny?” Ben asked.

          “I don’t know!” Clementine cried, thinking he was dead.

          “Well then someone should go look for him!” Christa growled.

          “I’ll do it!” Lee offered.

          “No! No offense Lee but you almost fell off the first time. I’ll go.” Omid said as he grabbed a rope and walked outside. He then used it to climb up there where he then found Kenny.

          “Shit! Kenny? Kenny? Kenny can you hear me?” He called. Kenny groaned, but didn’t open his eyes. Omid sighed and put Kenny on his shoulders as he carefully climbed back down. When he got back to the motor inn Lee looked over his head and took care of his injuries, wrapping his head to stop the bleeding.

          It was night again before Kenny opened his eyes, groaning.

          “Kenny! Guys he’s awake!” Lee gasped, having been too worried about him to sleep.

          “What…happened?” Kenny asked, finally coherent.

          “Well first you hadn’t slept in God knows when, and then you hit your head when trying to ring the bell at the bell tower!” Omid exclaimed.

          “Ow…my head.” Kenny complained.

          “I’m hungry.” He told them which caused them to laugh.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.tatu.us/lostmind.htm  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzlpwdrKk6U  
> I have very little knowledge of Insomnia. Apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlA3n_yWVX8
> 
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/tatu/obezyankanol.html


End file.
